Mac Deezy
Mac Deezy currently wrestles for FMW. His character as a pimp brings him lots of charisma with the fans. Early life Du'Maurionte Gray was born in Oakland, California, in 1982 in Kaiser Permanente hospital. Mac Deezy was one of twelve siblings, all with different baby daddy's and all which were girls. Mac Deezy and company were raised by their single mother Shaterica Jackson. Shaterica did not have a college education and had to give up all of her children eventually to a shelter. Except for Du'Maurionte whom she kept because he was the only male she conceived. Shaterica had to work as a prostitute for many year just to not have enough money to put food on the table for her only son. Du'Maurionte usually had to wear the same pair of jeans everyday, with a pair of holey Chuck Taylor All-Stars, and a wife beater to school. At the age of sixteen Du'Maurionte's mother died because she didn't give her pimp the money that she owed him and instead with it she was providing for her son. Du'Maurionte never went to the cops and creamated the body himself. Keeping the remains he forged his mothers signatures and had the world somehow believe that Shaterica Jackson still lived. Du'Maurionte vowed to never be on the wrong end of that situation again. Mac Deezy continued to attend school. He also attend Lanie college in Oakland which is a junior college. In that short period of time he was an amateur boxer. Also he became the school "playa." Him being raised around all those female siblings came to his advantage. He became a true pimp, collecting money and everything. He wanted to assure that he wouldn't be effected on the wrong end of this deal as he was before with his mother. Du'Maurionte became a vital part of his JC gang, The Getcha Gotcha Boyz. He was the "muscle" of the gang. Every time there was a fighting that needed to be handled he took care of it. This is where the alias "Mac Deezy" originated from. Mac is another word for pimp and the "De" is opposite while "ezy" is easy. Hence the opposite of easy is arduous which Mac Deezy comes as, he takes no prisoners. One on ones, one on two and, even one on four. Making him one of the most capable fighters in the FMW. Quotes *"Who said pimpin' ain't eezy?" *"Money over bitches!" *"Mac Deezy don't go eezy." *"Does Mac Deezy have to choke a bitch?" *"Where my bitches?" *"Damn!" *"Hooooooooo!" *"Where my Bitches?" *"It's Deezy Bitch!" Collaborations *"Hoodstarz" - Mac Deezy and Infinity Signature moves/ Favorite moves *"Pimp Drop" - Inverted Death Valley Driver f/ Top Turnbuckle *"Pimp Lash " - Shake Rattle and Roll variation. The final blow is a right-handed backhanded slap to the face *Inverted double underhook facebuster *"Dee's Nutz" - Sitout facebuster *"It's Going Down" - Leg drop *"Testicular claw" - An aggressive grasp onto the testicles. (Submission) Theme music *"Workin em" by Lil Wayne *"Ho's" by Lil Wayne ft. Mannie Fresh *"P.I.M.P." by 50 Cent *"You ain't know" by Lil Wayne *"Pimpin is alive" by Big Tymers *"99 Problems" by Jay-Z Moveset *Jumping DDT *Sharpshooter *Slingshot *Suplex *Various punches- Uppercut, right and left hooks, and jabs *Short-arm clothsline *Fist drop *Dropkick *Bicycle kick *Slap *Seated senton *Testicular claw *STF *Bostan Crab *Fisherman suplex *Slingshot suplex *Stunner *Russian leg sweep *Flying neckbraker